


'Cause it's too cold for you here and now (So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater)

by insxne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Asexual Theo, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insxne/pseuds/insxne
Summary: Four times Theo's almost too cold, and the one where he is.or the one where people, after meeting their soulmates, freeze when they don't get enough love.





	1. Theo

 

 

> _'Cause it's too cold_  
>  _For you here and now_  
>  _So let me hold_  
>  _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

**_the neighborhood_ **

 

 

 ** _i._** Playing video games with Liam feels strangely... Warm. It goes the same for just grabbing coffee with him, or just... No, in fact, everything with Liam feels warm. From just being near him to share a smile. It freaks Theo out a ~~lot~~ little, because, well, he's never really been in that kind of situation before, or at least not since he was taken away by the Dread Doctors (if he has before that, he doesn't remember). It's like a little sparkle growing inside of him, slowly settling in his stomach and sending nice waves rushing in every particle of his body, and even if he would never admit it aloud, he likes it. He doesn’t know what it means at all, because he knows feeling this kind of warmth just by being near a person isn’t supposed to happen, but it happens, and he’s not going to think further through it.

But it makes difficult to be away from Liam. If he could, he’d stay with him all day and all night, but the thing is that he can’t (first, Liam must have other things to do besides hanging out with Theo, and second of all, it’d be showing that he didn’t really hate the guy, and that would be unacceptable).

But now that he’s lying in the backseat of his truck (well, not exactly his, he stole it from someone actually), only covered by a blanket, alone and drenched in sweat and his heart hammering against his chest but still in there and looking around him to make sure Tara is not here, that he’s awake, he’s shivering and he feels _so cold._ He tries to curl up under the blanket, to regain a little warmth, but it’s like the cold comes from inside him.

He hates the nights. Nights are always made of painful memories and claws at his chest, nights are always made of terror and fear and death, of Tara pursuing him endlessly and ripping his heart out. Nights are the worst for him, when he was literally supposed to be the monster under the bed. He was created for this purpose, but instead they messed him up and broke something inside of him and called him _a failure._

He sighs, staring at the ceiling for a while, listening to his heartbeat as it slows down gradually, and then he sits up, tosses the blanket away from him and gets out of the car. It’s not really warm out there, so it doesn’t help him with the cold of his body. He shivers again, and starts walking away, arms around himself. He wanders without really any purpose in town, but it’s only five a.m. and no one is up yet, so he explores the empty and grey streets, walking in the middle of the road, and he looks at the dark houses with a mix of melancholy and desire.

He doesn’t really like who he’s become. Well, he didn’t like who he was before, but at least it was safer than the person he is now. Before, he didn’t have to feel pain or cold, because he didn’t feel anything, but now it feels like he feels _everything._ Like taking Gabe’s pain opened something in him, opened the lock he had put on his feelings and his regrets. Or maybe hell did that to him. He doesn’t know, but he hates it. He hates how he can’t repress his emotions like he used to, he hates how sometimes he feels so overwhelmed by everything that he has to stop and breathe. He hates how Tara comes in his dreams every time to haunt him. He hates how everyone seems to have understood something he didn’t, he hates how catching on the world is difficult, because he spent all of his life underground with three psycho doctors and doesn’t know anything.  He doesn’t know what movie Liam and Mason likes to talk about so much because he never watched it, he doesn’t know what the score of this game was because he didn’t see it. But… that’s not like he didn’t deserve it, because he does.

He finds himself in front of a familiar house, and he stares at the dark windows distractedly.  Everyone seems to be asleep inside, and it makes him feel even more depressed, because, again, he’s different. He wished he could find sleep too, like any normal person, but he finds Tara instead.

After debating a little, he walks around the house to the back and climbs on the roof, and then on the edge of a window. He knocks on it lightly, waiting a few minutes, his heart in his throat, until a dark figure appears behind and opens it.

“Hey” Theo lets out, fingers itching, and suddenly he feels a little less cold.

“Theo ?” Liam says in a surprised and sleepy voice. “What are you doing here ?”

Theo raises an eyebrow, pretending to be annoyed. “Can I come in ?”

Liam looks like he’s hesitating at first, and then pulls away from the window to let Theo in. Theo jumps inside of the room, warmth spread inside of his stomach, and he feels slightly better.

“So, uh… What’re you doing here ?” Liam asks. “Something wrong ?”

Theo shifts uncomfortably, rubbing his neck in a nervous move. “No, I just… Could I stay here for the night ?”

Liam frowns a little at that. "Oh, uh... Yeah, right. You can sleep on here" he points at the couch next to his bed, and then walks to open his wardrobe. He takes some blankets out of it and hands them to Theo, before laying down his bed, watching Theo settle in.

There's a tense silence filling the air, and Theo doesn't like that, doesn't like that Liam has to feel uncomfortable with him, but once again, he's the only one to blame. They both know who's the worst kind of monster in the room right now. 

"D'you have problems at home ?" Liam asks again, and Theo wants to laugh, because he doesn't have a home. 

"Kinda" Theo answers, shrugging, and then he feels strangely vulnerable and weak and sad. "I just don't like being alone" and he immediately wants to take it back, because opening up and telling the others (especially the beta of the pack he tried to tear apart) is not a good idea at all. 

He can feel Liam's eyes on him, but he stays silent, keeping his gaze on his own hands, and after a while Liam finally turns away.

A few minutes later, Liam is asleep, but Theo's still awake, eyes wide as he looks at the ceiling blankly. He's still alone, but at least he's not cold anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 _ii._ There's a knock on his window, jolting him from his somnolence. He rubs his eyes and looks out.

Liam is standing outside, making him signs to let him in.

It must have been almost two weeks since he left Liam's house after spending the rest of the night at his. He has done his best to avoid him then, ignoring most of his calls or, when he couldn't, answering to his texts with "sorry I'm busy", which is a lie, because he doesn't have anything to do. He's not really good at anything besides lying, manipulating and fighting. He's alone, so he doesn't have anybody to lie to (well, except Liam because he lied telling he's busy) anybody to manipulate because he's not that person anymore (he thinks ?) and anybody to fight because there's not any dangers for now.

But the fact is that he is avoiding Liam. Not because he finds the guy annoying (really, Liam must be the least annoying person in all McCall's pack even if he would never admit that to anyone), but because it freaks him out, what he feels when he's with him. Well, in fact, he's terrified, because he always has control over everything in his life, and not on this. And this (whatever it is) could completely destroy him. Caring, felling something for someone is dangerous, it can be used against you. Someone could know, and hurt Liam to hurt him, and then...

He knows he's being paranoid, because there aren't any danger anymore for now, and the only people that could wanting him dead was McCall's pack, but they wouldn't hurt Liam to hurt him. But the feeling is here, and he had been raised like that, so it's difficult to forget it.

Maybe he's afraid he's the one who'll hurt Liam, and that's the most probable thing. That's Theo's nature : hurting people, poisoning them, even when he doesn't mean to. Theo's rotten inside, broken, with a heart that doesn't even belong to him. He doesn't want to rot and destroy him, even if it means he'll have to stay cold and freeze forever.

Theo sighs and sits up, unlocking the doors of the truck and moving aside to let some room for Liam.

"Hey" Liam says, closing the door behind him and settling besides Theo. His face is half hidden in the darkness of the night, but his blue eyes seem to shine in the obscurity.

"Stalking me ?" Theo answers instead, smirking at him a little. It's like a mask, a shell for him, where he feels more or less safe. And even if it's starting to crack and turn into ruins, he can't get ridden of it. Pushing people away is another one of his strong points, and yeah, he's pretty good at it. He feels less vulnerable when he's alone, even if he doesn't like it.

"You haven't been around much lately" Liam simply replies, honest, and Theo'd like to be like him. To not be afraid to tell the truth. (Except his instinct, the coyote one, the one that says that his surviving is the most important thing, tells him he can't afford this weakness). "I was worried"

And the way Liam says it, it looks so... Easy. To confess about your feelings, to allow yourself to open up to someone else. It makes Theo's chest hurt and burn in pain.

He shrugs, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, well, I... Had things to do"

Yeah, again, liar is his second nature. Because, apart of laying in his car, shivering and resisting the desire to go to Liam, he hasn't done much. It's a little depressing, to realize that what a shitty life he has, but he kinda deserves it. And, smile, better this than hell.

"Oh" Liam lets out, playing with the hem of his sweater. He looks nervous, and Theo doesn't have to pick his chemosignals to know he must reek of it too. There's a long and tensed silence, until Liam talks again. "Why are you sleeping in your car ?"

Theo looked up at him. Blue eyes were staring at him with an emotion he can't quite determinate (he's never been good with emotions. He's good with manipulate them, fake them, play with them. He always thought Liam was just anger and impulsiveness. He was wrong), emotion that makes him uncomfortable and destabilizes him.

Theo swallowed, took a deep breath, and swallowed again. "Homes and I don't really get along, I guess."

Liam frowns, and Theo knows he understood what was hidden behind his words. "For lack of money, or for lack of desire ?"

Theo shrugs again. "A bit of both, I guess."

He hates this conversation. He feels like his throat and torso and chest are bared open, skinless, like there's a big hole in his shell and Liam is looking right through it.

But, and it's weird, he doesn't feel cold anymore. He doesn't know if it's good or not yet.

"You could stay at my home" Liam suggests, like it's not a big deal, but his words feel fucking heavy. Awfully heavy. Maybe not on him, but on Theo, yes. "No one would mind. I mean, not my parents or the pack. I'd be glad if you crashed at my place, y'know."

Theo doesn't look at him. "I... I don't thing it would be a good idea."

He doesn't turn away far enough to miss the look of hurt on Liam's face. He forces himself to breathe, in and out. Why seeing Liam in pain hurts him ?

"Okay" Liam says, and he sounds so disappointed and miserable that Theo almost wants to take it back, but then he remembers the reason he avoided Liam those past days and he stays silent.

Liam opens the door, and Theo can feel his eyes on him, but he stays still.

Then, he leaves.

 

* * *

 

 _iii._ There's blood on the side of his head, dirtying his hair and the collar of his tee-shirt, and also flowing down his nose.

He crashed his truck against a tree. Well, not actually crashed, he didn't do it on purpose (this truck is literally the only thing he has in his all life, the last semblance of home, so he would never do anything to harm it). It's been only two days since he last saw Liam, and the cold feeling in his body just got worse and worse. He was just driving around with no destination in mind (even if he probably should, he doesn't find enough determination to leave Beacon Hills) and even with the heating at its maximum, he couldn't stop shivering, and his fingers were numb around the steering wheel, and his eyelids felt heavy and then there was a big jolt, and his eyes shot wide open and his head hit the wheel strongly. Smoke was coming out of the hood, which was completely torn off.

He coughs, detaches his safety belt and crawls out of the truck, walking away from a few meters. He sits on the side of the road, wet grass under his jeans, the night sky above his head. He's covered in blood, and still fucking cold.

He sits like that for a long, long time, staring at nothing, and then he looks up and looks at the darkness clouding the sky and hiding the moon and the stars. He wonders if he feels that way because of hell and Tara, because he never felt that way before. He wonders if death changed him, if it broke something in him.

He closes his eyes. He wonders what Liam is doing. He wonders why he feels so warm with him. He wonders if he feels that way too. He wonders if Liam's asleep right now.

He gets up and walks down the road until he's in town. He walks in the empty streets, lowering his head when his path crosses the path of a lost stranger awake as him, until he finds himself, again, in Liam's front yard. He looks at it, and he feels so miserable. For feeling like shit as much for not being strong enough to stay away from Liam.

He climbs to the window the same way he did two weeks earlier, and knocks against the glass. Liam opens the window a few moments later, looking asleep and cute with his hair messy like that.

"Theo" Liam lets out in a breathy tone, staring at him in surprise, and Theo finds his throat tightening.

"Can I come in ?" He asks, and Liam nods. Theo jumps inside, and Liam switches the lights on, yawning.

"Shit, are you bleeding ?" Liam suddenly exclaims, seeing now the blood on Theo's face and tee-shirt, but Theo doesn't answer. He crawls on Liam's bed, bringing the blankets on his body and curling under them. He feels better. Warmer, and he's drunk on the feeling.

"Theo ?" Liam calls him, softly. "Are you okay ?"

It takes a while for Theo to answer.

"Yeah" he mumbles. "Just felt cold."

He feels the mattress shift from the weight of someone else, and he sees Liam's figure sitting next to him through the fabric of the blanket.

"So it's not just me ?" He says, and Theo stills completely. "I feel damn cold every time you're not around. Do you ?"

Theo doesn't know what to answer. A part of him is screaming that Liam is lying, that he's doing it to force him to open up and then he'll use whatever he'll learn against Theo, that he needs to survive and flee, but for the first time in his life, he doesn't want to run away, or lie about his feelings. He props his head out of the comfort of the covers to look at Liam, who's watching him warily, blue eyes filled with concern and honesty.

"Yeah" he murmurs, and Liam's all face lights up in a smile. He moves on the bed to lay down next to Theo, resting on his side so he could face him. Theo looks at him, at the curb of his nose, at the blue of his eyes, at the form of his jaw. He looks up and Liam's eyes meet his, and they don't move or talk.

"Are you going soft on me, Dunbar ?" Theo whispers. Liam's lips curve upwards, and he blushes slightly. For the first time, Theo doesn't laugh at him about it.

"You're such an asshole" Liam says, reddening even more, but his smile is bright as the sun.

To Theo, Liam is light.

"At least I'm hot" Theo jokes, and then they're both chuckling, and warmth fills his chest. It feels so good he almost wants to purr or do something embarrassing like that.

And suddenly Liam's face is close and suddenly there are lips pressed against his and his heart races against his chest in panic and the next thing he knows Liam is on the ground moaning in pain.

Oh, fuck. He jolts upwards, horrified. Liam rubs the back of his head, wincing in pain, and Theo wants to be able to disappear like Corey does.

"Liam, I-I- oh, shit, I'm-" he stutters, trying to find the right words to apologize, to justify himself, but, as he said, he's never been good with emotions, or at least with expressing them. How did things got so messed up ?

"No, no, it's not your fault, I'm sorry" Liam rambles in a painful voice, not looking at him, and Theo feels desperate. He keeps on hurting Liam. "I shouldn't have thought... I shouldn't have tried to... I just thought you felt the same way and I thought-" and his voice trails off and he just cuts off, silent.

Theo doesn't know what to say, or do. He knows all about supernatural stuff, about killing and hurting and manipulating people, but when it comes to normal things, he's pointless. And he hates himself for it.

"I'll just take the couch" Liam finally says, nervous and awkward.

"No !" Theo exclaims, heartbeat picking up, and then he shifts uncomfortably. "I mean- you don't have to. It's your bed, there's enough room for both of us."

Liam looks at him with an unreadable expression, puzzled, and Theo'd like to know what he's thinking, but then Liam is laying down besides him again, except it feels cold and uncomfortable in the space between them. Theo feels so frustrated he feels like crying. There's a painful lump in his throat.

"Liam, I..." He tries to say, voice tight, but it breaks at the end, and he turns his back to Liam, his heart beating painfully against his chest.

His all world is melting in confusion and pain, but at least it's not from cold.

 

* * *

 

 

 _i_ _v._ The next morning, Liam is already gone when he wakes up. He looks around him for a moment, listening to the sounds in the house. He's alone.

He lays down again, not moving, staring at the ceiling and wondering what just happened the night before. Why did Liam try to kiss him ? Why did he push him away ? Why was Liam so hurt when he did ?

He sighs, before reaching in the pocket of his jeans to take his phone out (sleeping in his usual clothes is awful, by the way, it's like his all body is numb and aching). There's a single text, which is kind of depressing, because Theo knows normal people wake up with at least ten notifications, but he reads it anyway, because it's from Liam and he has nothing else to do.

**Hey, you were still asleep and I had to go to class. Make yourself at home, I'll be back at 8 p.m. Don't burn the house.**

Subtle, Dunbar. Very subtle.

After staying a few more minutes in the comfort of the blanket, he slips out of the bed, standing up. He's starting to feel cold again, which isn't normal, because he's not in his truck anymore but in a real house with a roof above his head and Liam left him not a long time ago (it's only ten a.m.).

Theo goes to the bathroom, and he takes a real shower, because it's been a long time since he had a real one, with hot water and nice soap and shampoo. He stays under he spray for at least fifteen minutes, until the water turns eventually cold and he has to get out. He curls a towel around his waist, leaving the bathroom and going downstairs. It's weird to be in Liam's house when Liam isn't here, but Liam told him to make himself at home, so he's not going to refuse that.

He eats real food for the first time in a long time, and not from a fast food or a cheap coffee. He eats big and green apples, he drinks real coffee and cereals, he eats until his stomach hurts and he has to stop, but it feels good, for once, to not be hungry.

What doesn't feel good, however, is that he's still miserable and cold.

He thinks about Liam again, about what he tried to do. Why did he push him away ?

Maybe because the only person he ever kissed was Tracy, and just after he put his claws in her body and killed her. The kiss wasn't enjoyable, it was just a way to make Tracy at ease so he could steal her powers. The only loyal member of his pack. The only person that loved him.

He changes his clothes, putting Liam's jeans and a tee-shirt that fits him, and he gets out of the house, leaving his phone and his belongings (sadly, he doesn't have any) there. He goes to the Sinema, the club where Hayden, little Liam's girlfriend (which seems to have disappeared, because he hadn't seen her around for a few months and Liam never talked about her, so Theo never dared ask) worked.

Even if it's the morning, there are already people drinking at the bar. Theo makes his way close to them, putting his smirk on his face. He lets them seduced him - he doesn't have really much effort to do to win their attention, he lets them buy him a drink, and next thing he knows a girl with black and blue hair is kissing him and trying to put his pants down. Kissing is okay (even if he doesn't really enjoy it) but the rest...

He doesn't like it. Not one bit.

He pushes her away and goes back to the bar, ignoring the look of disappointment on her face. Maybe he doesn't like girls. Maybe he will like it if it's with boys.

This time, a strong built guy with tanned skin and red hair buys him a drink and flirts with him, and then they're in the bathroom of the club, the guy pressing against his back and pining him on the sink, whispering dirty things in his ear and sucking on his neck.

Theo looks at them in the mirror, and he doesn't like what he sees. He doesn't like what's happening at all.

He turns towards the guy, pushing him so he's the one pressing him against the sink, and he punches his head against the wall. The guy falls on the ground, nose bleeding and unconscious.

Theo doesn't feel really proud doing this, but he didn't feel like being gentle with the rejection.

He goes back to the bar and tries again. Maybe he just doesn't like red hair or black-haired girls.

But after at least fifteen offered drinks and fifteen looks of disappointment and insults, he finally understands that the problem doesn't come from the person, but from him.

He leaves the bar feeling colder and more miserable. There's an uncomfortable lump in his stomach.

It's almost eight p.m. when he comes back to Liam's. He sighs, climbing up the stairs, and crawls into the bed, feeling like crying.

When Liam comes home a few moments later, Theo stays silent and ignores him, not saying a word and not leaving the bed. The coldness of his body leaves slowly, but this time he feels even more depressed about it.

After a few hours (Theo can hear him eating with his parents and talking about his day happily and he's jealous because his own day had nothing happy), Liam comes back and lays down besides him.

Theo feels worse and warmer at each second.

"Liam" he breathes out. He swallows hardly. His heart is beating painfully in his chest. "I think I'm broken."

Liam turns to look at him, surprised. "What are you talking about ?" He asks, and Theo feels tears pricking in his eyes.

"I think I'm broken" he repeats, desperate.

"Why would you think that ?" Liam says, concern filling his blue eyes, so Theo finally lets his shell crumbles to the ground and he tells him everything, what he tried to do earlier, how he feels like there's something broken in him, like he can't love and be loved, and he knows, he knows it's not just an impression, his lack of desire at the bar proves it, the way he pushed Liam away proves it.

At the end he feels empty and exhausted and angry.

He stays silent, and Liam doesn't say a word at first, his eyes an ocean of something unreadable. Theo'd like to guess what Liam thinks as well as he does with the others, but Liam is much difficult than he thought.

Theo is starting to think that Liam doesn't say anything because he has nothing to say, because Theo's right to think that he's broken.

"You're not broken" Liam finally answers.

Theo snorts, bitter.

"Answer faster next time so I believe you", he lets out, ready to turn away, but Liam stops him.

"No, I'm serious, Theo" Liam insists.

"Then what's wrong with me ?"

"Nothing !" Theo looks at him, unconvinced, and Liam literally whines in frustration. "God, I'm not good at this. Mason knows that kind of things, just... Just ask him. Here." He takes his phone, touches a few buttons, and a few seconds later Mason's voice fills the room.

"Please tell me you're calling me because you forget to write the homework and not because you want to discuss your bisexuality. I can't stand hearing you talk about Theo one more minute." Mason sighs, and Liam's face turns so red Theo wants to make fun of him.

"Uh... No. And I never talk about Theo, what are you talking about" Liam says, laughing nervously. "It's... About Theo's sexuality, actually. He's just next to me." He hands Theo the phone, but as Theo doesn't make any move to take it, he sighs and presses it on his ear again. "So... I don't know where to start, he's... He thinks there's something wrong with him because he doesn't want to have sex."

"Oh" Mason says, and just when Theo's thinking he was right all along and Mason's gonna tell him he is broken, Mason speaks again. "You're all good, Theo - I mean, as good as you can be when you're a cold and manipulative psychopath that-"

"Not helping, Mase" Liam cuts him, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I think, basically... you're ace."

"What ?" Theo lets out, eyebrows furrowing. What the hell is Mason talking about ?

"Ace as in asexual. You don't feel any desire to have sex. It's totally normal, dude, I mean... Yeah. Nothing's wrong with you."

Liam is smiling at him like he's proud he had right. Or maybe he's just smiling at Theo without any reason (which is stupid). It'd be totally Liam to do that. Liam always does stupid things.

Liam hangs up and turns completely towards him, and maybe the kid contaminated him with his stupidity because Theo is suddenly shaky boldness and he leans in and kisses him. Kissing Liam is okay. More than okay. His lips are warm and his hair are soft against his fingers and maybe Theo doesn't like sex but he likes kissing Liam.

He likes the warmth exploding in his body at Liam's proximity.

He likes Liam.

 

* * *

 

 _v_. It's been only one day since Liam left with Scott on a mission in Los Angeles, something about tracking the last remaining hunters, and Theo feels already freaking cold and lonely without him. But he's not going to be the first one to call him, because it'd be showing how desperate and pathetic he is, and that's absolutely never going to happen.

He stays in Liam's room all the time, finding a bit of comfort in his scent still present, curling under the blanket and burying his face in the pillows. He only leaves to take hot, burning showers or to make himself coffee. He turns the heating on the maximum (lucky him, Liam's parents are on a trip, otherwise they would have probably melt) but he still can't find enough warmth to be comfortable.

Has it always been that cold in Liam's house ?

 

Third day. Theo's shivering and his fingers are numb from the cold but he's still determined to not call Liam to ask him to come home.

It'd be ridiculous. _Please come home I'm cold without you._

He receives a text from him, however, saying hi and asking him if everything's okay and saying the mission's gonna take quite some time.

Theo answers that everything's fine.

Everything's not. Not at all. His throat aches at each breathe and he hates himself for his own complete inadequacy. But he doesn't want to look weak in front of Liam. He already doesn't have anything to offer to him, not even his heart because the one beating in his chest doesn't belong to him. He doesn't want Liam to see him even more pathetic. He doesn't want to put himself between Liam and his pack, because he knows who Liam would choose. He doesn't want Liam to think that Theo depends on him. Because he doesn't. Right ?

 

  
Sixth day. Theo's so cold his skin is burning. Moving and breathing became a real struggle.

He's not going to call Liam. Even if he knows he should, because the situation is beginning to become pretty desperate.

He rather be cold than forcing Liam to come home just because Theo couldn't take a week without him.

And, come on. It's just cold. It's not that dramatic. You can't die from being cold because of the absence of someone, right ?

 

Seventh day.

Theo freezes to death.

 

 


	2. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Liam feels warm and the one time he doesn’t at all.

_i_. Everyone treats Liam like he’s a bomb that’s going to explode at any minute. His parents do, especially, after he was diagnosed with IED. People at school do. His pack do ; only Mason treats him with a semblance of normality. 

For everyone, his anger issues are a bad thing, a problem. Liam included. 

Everyone but Theo. Theo looks like he enjoys that part of Liam. Theo doesn’t try to help him control his anger. He throws oil at it like it’s a fire, makes it burn even more. He doesn’t tell him to calm down, he pushes all his buttons until Liam finally snaps. And, even after that, he doesn’t run away from the explosion. He stays in the fire line, like he wants to, welcome a the deflagration with wide open arms. And he doesn’t just receive the punches, he gives them back, one by one, until they’re both covered in blood and exhausted.

Liam likes that about him. He could like the guy, his constant sarcasms, his smirk and his all “I don’t give a fuck” attitude if there wasn’t the fact that he’s a psychopath who tried to murder his pack. 

So, when literally everyone tells him to stay away from Ther after the Anu-Kite and the hunters, Liam should just obey. 

Except he’s Liam Dunbar, and obeying isn't really him, so when he’s boring at home alone because Mason and Corey are on a date, he texts Theo. 

**Wanna watch a movie ?**

The answer comes a few minutes later. 

**Excuse me, do I like the kind of guy who wants to watch a movie ?**

 

**You look like the kind of guy who murders people for fun, so..**

 

**Fuck you. And  I’m busy anyway.**

 

**Come on. I’m sure you can reschedule your killing party.**

 

**Why are you inviting me ?**

 

**because I like your hair ?**

 

**Let me guess : Mason and Corey are in a date.**

 

Liam’s eyebrows furrows in confusion. How did he know ? God, he’s such a pain in the ass. 

 **Just get here,** he texts, and tosses his phone away from him, groaning in frustration and hoping Theo’ll show up, because he’s very close to die from boreness. 

He listens to his own heartbeat for a while, staring at the ceiling, a hand resting on his torso. 

He thought about his life before Scott bit him. He remembers, after discovering his IED, wishing for everything to change. He remembers coming to Beacon Hills with one goal : change things. It was a new school, new people, which meant no one knew about him.

He thought about Theo : how he’s the only person who seems to support his anger instead of wanting to drown it. But Theo wasn’t a good person : he lived of other people’s pain and anger and death. He wasn’t a good influence.

And it’s not that he blames Scott and the others for trying to help him control his anger, but he’d like them to treat him the same way they do with everyone else, without having to choose carefully their words as if he’s some dangerous animal.

And someone throws a glass of water at his face.

He snaps brutally out of his mind. Theo is standing above him, his arms crossed on his chest, holding an empty glass in his right hand and an impressive expression on his face.

« What the hell ? » Liam exclaims, wiping his face with his hands, but even his shirt is wet too.

Theo shrugs.

« I’ve been calling you for two minutes. » He answers.

« How did you even get in ? »

« The door wasn’t locked. It’s like you want people to rob you. » Theo answers.

Why does Liam even enjoys in him ? Oh.

Right.

« It’s like you want people to punch you » Liam replies. « And I can handle robbers. »

« Sorry, I forgot there was a guard dog here » Theo says, mocking. Then, his cockiness suddenly fades away, and he shifts from one foot to another. « Didn’t you say something about a movie ? »

Liam would be blind if he missed it. Theo’s …. Clearly uncomfortable. Why would anyone be uncomfortable about watching a movie ? It’s what everyone does.

Then he remembers Theo spent his all life in tunnels with three psychotic doctors. Did he have friends, other chimeras, experiments like him ? Was there even a TV in the tunnels ?

A little voice whispers to him no, and just thinking of Theo’s childhood makes him shiver.

« Oh, yeah, sorry. Of course. » Liam rambles, sitting up to let some room for Theo. « What’d you wanna watch ? »

Instead of making Theo at ease, like he was expecting, his questions seem to make him even more uncomfortable.

« Don’t know. You choose. » He just answers, slopping down on the couch next to him. Liam frowns at the smell of anxiety meaning from Theo.

« Are you okay ? » He asks, concerned now. Theo looks at him, eyebrow arching, but even if Liam’s sure Theo knows he reeks of anxiety, his face remains perfectly blank. It’s still weird, though, because Theo used to control his chemosignals perfectly. Looks like he doesn’t anymore.

« Why wouldn’t I be ? » He replies, and even if he doesn’t control his chemosignals as good as he did before, he’s still an excellent liar, Liam has to admit it.

Liam shrugs, not really knowing how to handle this situation. « You smell… Scared. »

Theo scoffs at that. « I don’t »

Liam rolls his eyes, annoyed. « Whatever » he says, and decides not to press in further. Not like he’s going to be the guy Theo’ll open up to. They kinda have a history together, and it’s not a good one.

« Well, I’ll just put on a movie, okay ? »

Theo just nods, so Liam starts the movie.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he wakes up the TV is off, it’s dark outside and his body feels sore for sitting so long. There’s no one next to him. He stands up and wanders through the house, the floor cold against his bare feet. 

He finds Theo making himself coffee in the kitchen, and, not to be mean or anything, but he looks like a zombie with a hot face. 

Wait. That’s not what he wanted to say. 

“I fell asleep, hmmh ?” He asks in a yawn, and he can’t help but stretch. 

Theo snorts, mocking. “Yeah, it’s usually what happens when a person has her eyes closed, snores and stops moving.” 

“Sorry about that” Liam mumbles, rubbing his eyes, too tired to glare at him. “How was the movie ?” 

Theo's body stills, but Liam sees he tries to hide it, to look nonchalant.

“Good.” He answers. 

Liam arches an eyebrow. “Oh yeah ? What happens in the end ?” 

“Uh, well... they all die.” And, really, if Liam hasn’t already seen the movie, he sure would have believed it. 

He’s not sure if he would laugh or not. 

“You know, if watching a movie annoyed you so much, you should have just told me and we could’ve played video games.” He says. 

“You’re the one who wanted to watch a movie” Theo answers. “I wasn’t going to turn your plans down just because I didn’t want to watch a stupid movie.”

”I didn’t want to watch a movie” Liam replies. “I had nothing to do so I thought a movie would be a good idea.” Clearly it wasn’t. “Why are you making yourself coffee anyway ?”

”The same reason everyone makes coffee : to say awayke.” 

“Thanks, as if I didn’t know that.” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “I meant it’s night. People sleep at night.”

Theo tales a sip of his coffee, avoiding Liam’s eyes, pretending to be mesmerised by the form of the mug. 

“Well, to be honest, I was planning on choking you with a pillow while you were asleep and then burying your body, but now you’re awake so it’s too late.” Theo explains with a smirk. 

His heart skips a beat and Liam’s eyes widen. 

“I heard that.” He lets out, almost incredulous. Did Theo just fail at lying ? “Seriously, why ?”

Theo doesn’t face him, and doesn’t say a word for a while. 

“I don’t sleep.” He finally speaks again. “My kind has the scary capability of being dark and demented”

”You’re afraid of your dreams ?”

A pause.

”Yes” he says quietly. 

Liam reaches out and puts his hand on Theo’s. The other looks up at him, his green eyes wide in confusion and dear. Liam’s heart is beating painfully inside of his ribcage, and he’s sure Theo’s heart does too. 

Theo doesn’t push him away, and Liam’s chest fills up with warmth. He almost frowns at that. Why does he feel so warm ? He’s never felt that before. It’s oike someone has put a spark in his body, breathing on the fire and letting it grow even more, his flammes warming his insides and comforting him. A soft fire. 

Is Theo feeling the same ?

”what do you dream about ?” He asks instead, voice soft.

Theo’s face hardens and he snatches brutally his hand from Liam’s grasp, stepping away from Liam as if the boy has just burned him, as if he was... disgusted.

The fire inside of Liam became nocive, burning him awfully, clawing at his heart, and he felt like his lungs were filled with black smoke. He was burning in humiliation and hurt. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Theo says, not looking at him. 

Liam tries to laugh a little, to wave it off, to hide how pained he is. “Dude, it’s Beacon Hills.” 

Theo laughs a little too, even if it’s a bit strangled and wet. 

“Thanks for inviting me” Theo adds. “Even if it was to replace your friends.”

Liam’s nervous smile fall, and his heart beats painfully against his chest. Why does Theo have to say things like that ?

”You-you weren’t replacing anyone.” Liam protests. 

Theo smiles sadly. 

“Believe me, you don’t want to become true.” He says, and he puts the mug back in the sink. “I should get going.”

”You sure ?” Liam immediately asks, conscious he must sound desperate. “I mean, it’s late, and Beacon Hills isn’t the safest place in the world.”

”Liam, I’m a chimera. I’m supposed to be the danger out there.” Theo answers, and he starts walking towards the door. 

“But you’ve changed.” Liam calls him, and Theo stops dead on his tracks, still not facing him. 

“What ?”

Liam breathes out deeply, not realising he’s been holding his breath. “The old Theo Raeken wouldn’t have watched a movie with me. You’ve changed.”

When Theo turns towards him, his face is blank, devoid of emotions, and his eyes are shining, golden. In that moment, Theo had never looked scarier, and Liam’s heart beat picks up in spite of him. 

He knows Theo heard. His eyes comes back to their usual colour, and they seem to say _see ?_.

”are you sure ?” He finally asks. “Or you want to believe it ?”

Liam doesn’t say anything. When Theo walks away, he doesn’t try to stop him again.

 

 

 _ii_. Liam's favorite moment in his day is the hour before lacrosse practice, when he can grab coffee with Mason. It's not coffee from Starbucks, because coffee from Starbucks is way too expensive, everyone knows that ; but this café is just a little café where they make really good coffee, and not expensive coffee. 

Except Mason's sick today (something Liam will never know again) so Liam plans on just buying coffee and drinking it at school, because sitting alone in a café is pretty lame. 

So he orders his coffee, takes the hot cup in his right hand, choosing a song on his phone with his left hand, the music starting to fill his earphones. He turns around, and that's when he sees Theo, sitting alone at a table, playing absently with his cup while doing something on his phone. Apparently he doesn't care about looking lame. 

Liam thinks a second about pretending he hasn't seen him and walking out, but his legs carry him in front of Theo's table, and he sits in front of him.

Theo's eyes shoot up at him and surprise fills his face. 

"That seat could be taken, you know." Theo says, annoyed. "I could be waiting for friends."

"You don't have any friends." Liam replies, and regrets it instantly when hurt flashes inside of Theo's eyes. 

Theo looks away, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, well, I'm fine without any."

Liam can tell it's a lie. 

"I didn't know you knew that place." Liam says, changing the subject. 

"I was in Beacon Hills before you were even born." 

"You're just one year older than me." Liam argues. 

"Then you should know disturbing the elder ones is rude." Theo answers. 

Liam almost smiles. He likes bickering with Theo, because Theo doesn't swallow back his words in fear of upsetting Liam. Not like Theo cares about making people upset, he even does it on purpose. 

"Am I disturbing you, anyway ?" Liam asks, chest warm. 

"No", Theo replies, voice surprisingly soft and sincere. Liam is burning now.

"Anyway, didn't you know sitting alone in a café is kinda lame ?" 

Theo snorts, arching an eyebrow. "Good thing you came, then."

Liam takes a sip of his coffee, burning his tongue in the process. "I haven't seen you much lately."

"You didn't have any friend to replace, I guess."

Liam almost drops his cup at that. "Excuse me ?"

Theo frowns, as if he's not understanding Liam's surprise. "What ?"

"How can you... How can you just say things like that ?" He exclaims. 

"It's just the truth, Liam. Sorry if it bothers your perfect conscience."

"It's not the truth." Liam answers aggressively. "It's what you think, because you're just a fucking cowards who's scared someone gets to know the real him." 

Liam has to inhale deeply to calm down. Theo's looking at him, his face emotionless again. "And you think " he says, voice cold and cruel, "that _you_  are that someone ? I killed your alpha, Liam, and then your all happy little group sent me in fucking hell. So, even if there wasn't a "real" me, you wouldn't be the person to know it."

The warmth spreading inside his body becomes poison, and Liam blinks, furious. He feels hurt and humiliated. Again. Just like last time. He thought Theo not fearing of pissing him off was a good thing. Well, he was wrong. 

"You're just a heartless asshole." He says, standing up and walking away, leaving his coffee on the table. 

He thinks he hears Theo murmurs "I know", but he's not sure. Besides, he's too pissed, too angry to care. He tries  _so fucking hard_ to show the other boy he does care about him, that he wants to be his friend, but Theo is too busy being a fucking haughty bitch to care. With his cold-hearted attitude, and his sarcasm and his fucking smirk, when he's just a lonely and psychotic brat who kills and manipulates and lies for pleasure. Maybe what he said last time about not being able to sleep is just a lie. How can he trust him, after all ? 

Yeah. Liam is done trying to be nice with him when everyone tells him not to be. 

He's done. He's so done, he's so _fucking_ done. 

Okay, maybe Liam wouldn't have invited Theo if Mason and Corey hadn't gone on a date. And, okay, maybe he wouldn't have gone to Theo today if Mason hadn't been sick and had been with him. 

And he feels even more angrier right now because he feels less pissed at Theo and this is so fucking frustrating. 

He finally stops walking and realizes he's arrived at school. He sighs, putting his hands on his eyes, and groans. He doesn't know why, but he feels like laying down, so he just does it, on the ground, closing his eyes and just staying here. 

Until he feels something hard hit his stomach and he curls in pain, opening his eyes. Brett is standing over him, a smirk on his face, and Liam doesn't want anything better than punching that smirk off his face. 

"Are you waiting to get rolled over by a car ?" Brett asks. "Because mine is just over here, and I'd be honored to help you."

"Yeah, do that, you fucker." Liam snarls. Brett grins wider, and then disappears off Liam's sight. The beta closes his eyes again, cold instead of warmth settling in the pit of his stomach and slowly, slowly growing, like a bad disease contaminating the body. 

He hears the sound of a car being put on, and wheels on the ground. He opens an eye, and screams when he sees a car rushing towards him. He barely manages to roll over and avoid to be crushed. He stands up, and he hears Brett laugh fade away as the car disappear at the angle of a street. 

He so fucking hates that asshole. 

He returns home after lacrosse practice and plays on his phone for a while, laying on the floor of his room. No, he doesn't have a thing with laying on the floor. 

He sighs, turning off his phone and tossing it on his bed, before rubbing his eyes. His parents are so right, spending too much time on screens isn't healthy. At least not for eyes. 

He hears someone knock on the main door. He frowns. Who can it be ? His parents are out for romantic dinner, and Mason is sick, which means Corey is with him. Nolan is probably with Brett (the two of them keep denying they're together, but Liam knows perfectly they're helplessly in love.) so no one would come visit him. 

He sighs again. He doesn't want to get up. 

He does it anyway, and he comes down the stairs, and opens the door. 

Theo is standing in front of the entrance, looking like he's fallen from a cliff and climbed it and fallen again. His eyes are red and puffy, as if he's been crying, and he has bruises on his cheekbones and blood on his bottom lip. He's holding his left side with his hands, and there's blood in this place. 

"What the hell happened ?" Liam exclaims, all his anger towards him fading away, replaced by concern. "Are you okay ?"

Theo nods, wincing. Liam rushes to hep him come in, closes the door behind them and helps him towards the couch. Theo slops down on it, while Liam kneels in front of him, frowning. 

"what happened to you ?" He asks. 

Theo closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. "I got in a fight." He answers. 

"I thought you were the danger out there. Chimera, all of that." Liam tries to joke. Theo glares at him. "No, seriously, why didn't you beat them ? Who were they, by the way ?"

"Assholes I may have pushed because they were on my way" Theo answers. He flinches when Liam lifts off his shirt. He's got a bad cut on his left side, but when he takes off his hand from the wound, it's already closing. 

"How many were they ?" Liam asks, now moving upwards to look at the bruises on Theo's face. 

"Ten ? No, nine." Theo answers, not stopping to move, and it annoys Liam, because how the hell is he supposed to look at the wounds if the dumbass doesn't stop squirming ?

"And they beat you up just because you pushed one of them ?" 

"Well, they started being rude so I insulted them and then they insulted me back so I thing I punched one of them at some point." 

Liam snorts. "You don't try to attack nine guys when you're alone, you know." 

"Well, that's your fault. You pissed me off." Theo answers. 

Liam's eyes widen. "Oh, really ?"

"Yeah !" Theo exclaims. "I just wanted to drink coffee peacefully. But you arrived with your angry-self and just made me angry. That's your fault."

Liam rolls his eyes, wondering if it would be acceptable to punch him. 

"You know, normal people apologize when they made a fault." Theo adds. 

"Excuse me, you're the one who should apologize. I almost died crashed by a car because of you." Liam says. 

Theo arches an eyebrow. "How is that my fault ?"

"Well, just because you're an asshole, I won't tell you." Liam replies. Woah, great come back, he thinks. But if he explains to Theo the story, he'll mock him for laying on the ground. he'll probably even buy Brett a reward. "Anyway, why did you cry ?"

"Cry ? Me ?"

"Yeah, you." Liam answers, annoyed. "Your eyes are red. You obviously cried."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Theo says determinately. 

Liam shakes his head, rolling his eyes, and then steps back. The bruises on Theo's face were almost invisible now. "Okay, so why did you come here ?"

Theo looks at loss for a second, before replying "I wanted to hear your apology. I thought you seeing me beaten up and bloody would make you feel guilty."

 _Liar,_ Liam thinks. "I won't apologize to you."

"Then my duty is over" Theo says, and he stretches, before standing up, walking towards the entrance. Liam is not understanding a fucking single thing. Theo comes to his, looking vulnerable, and now... He's being his old self. 

He sighs, doesn't turn to look at Theo as he walks towards the door. 

"I'm sorry" Theo suddenly says. 

Liam turns towards him, surprised. Theo is standing in the hallway, looking at him. 

"For-for what I told you" he adds. 

Liam blinks. "I'm sorry too." 

Theo gives him a sincere smile. "See you later, then."

And even if he's left, Liam feels warmth explode inside of his chest.

 

iii. Theo's face is so close to him. They're laying inside of Liam's bed, facing each other. Theo's green eyes are watching him like he's trying to figure him out. Like he's reading into him like an open book. And maybe it's true, because Liam has never been great in hiding his emotions, nor in reading people, when Theo is excellent at those two things. He suspects Theo has already figured him out, and he's still struggling to break his barriers down. 

But Liam feels happy. And warm. Not only because Theo is here, but also because he's just admitted to Theo that he feels cold without him. And Theo has said the same thing. 

"Are you going soft on me, Dunbar ?" Theo whispers. 

Liam can't help but smile, and he feels his face heating up reddening, and he prepares to be mocked for it, but Theo doesn't say a word about it. 

"You're such an asshole" He says despite it, but he knows he's smiling like a complete idiot and that it says the contrary. 

"At least I'm hot" Theo adds, chucking, and Liam laugh with him. He feels so warm he feels like he's in a comfort blanket. He looks at Theo and he feels the warmth growing and he finds the boy in front of him beautiful, besides the blood on his face and the dark shadows under his eyes. He finds him beautiful besides the memories of him being a monster. 

He finds him beautiful, and his heart is racing against his ribcage. 

And he finds himself becoming shaky courage, and he closes the distance between their face and his lips meet Theo's. Theo's soft, incredibly soft, and sweet, lips. 

Then suddenly everything moves around him and his head hurts and he's on the ground. Theo is looking down at him from the bed, eyes wide and breath erratic. Liam feels tears prickling in his eyes, and he winces, rubbing the back of his head. How could he ever, ever believed Theo would like him back that way ? 

“Liam, I-I- oh, shit, I'm-" Theo says, but Liam doesn’t listen to him. He’s an idiot. A complete idiot. He wants to punch himself for being so stupid. 

"No, no, it's not your fault, I'm sorry" Liam rambles in a painful voice, not looking at him. He wants the ground to open and swallow him. He wants to never see Theo’s face again. "I shouldn't have thought... I shouldn't have tried to... I just thought you felt the same way and I thought-" and his voice trails off and he just cuts off, silent. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do ; he doesn’t know anything anymore. It’s like his world just scrambled down into ashes. Everything was fine, better than fine, and all it took was a stupid decision and two seconds to ruin it all. "I'll just take the couch" Liam finally says. 

"No !" Theo exclaims. "I mean- you don't have to. It's your bed, there's enough room for both of us."

Liam looks at him. The warmth is still in his chest, but this time he want it to disappear. He wants it to be gone. He wishes he never has this “connexion” or whatever the fuck it is with Theo. 

But Theo didn’t do anything wrong. Liam can’t blame him for not liking him. He can’t force him to do so. 

Its his fault. 

He’s so stupid. 

He lays down next to Theo again, but avoids looking at everywhere but him. 

Theo turns away from it.

He’s not the first one to do so. 

 

The next morning, he wakes up before Theo, and he urges to get dressed and he leaves the house because Theo can wake up. He doesn’t care if he’ll being way too early at school. Better this than facing Theo now. He texts him, however, because he doesn’t want to be that kind of dick. 

When he falls down next to Mason in class, he can’t help but blurt out “I kissed Theo.” 

Mason frowns. “What ?”

”Nothing happened. Well, except that my head hit the floor.” Liam says miserably. 

Mason gasps. “You had sex with Theo on the floor and you’re saying nothing happened ?”

”What ?” Liam says. “No ! No, that is not what I said ! I didn’t... I meant I kissed him and he pushed me away so hard I hit the floor with my head.”

”Oh.” Mason lets out, his face falling. “I’m sorry. How are you living it ?”

Liam shrugs, trying to wave it off. “I don’t really know what I was expecting. It’s Theo, after all.” 

 

 _Yeah_ , he thinks, bitterly. _It’s Theo._

 

 

 _iv_. Theo is kissing him, his lips sweet and soft just like every time against Liam’s, and wonders if he’ll get tired of them. Surely not, he thinks, and pecks his lips one more time before pushing away,  it that he wants too, but they’re kinda playing video games and they stopped it just to kiss.

”I’m going to kill you” Liam murmurs to Theo, their face really closed to each other, and he strokes his cheek.

Theo laughs. “Is that your conception of romanticism ?”  

“Fuck that” Liam answers, turning back towards the game and starting to play again. “You’re a chimera and I’m a werewolf, we punched each other too many times to count, where is the romanticism in our relationship ?”

Theo pouts slightly, and Liam feels warm. It’s so... domestic, so adorable that he finally managed to be at ease with Liam and let his walls down. 

“Maybe I want our relationship to be romantic” Theo says. 

Liam smiles. “Then I’ll be romantic. I’ll buy you flowers and take you to the restaurant. And I’ll get you chocolate for Valentine’s Day. Oh, and if we want to be romantic, we need to give each other cheesy nicknames. So, hello, _babe_.”

 “How romantic of you, _boo_ ” Theo answers with a smirk. Liam rolls his eyes and hits him playfully. Theo leans in and kisses him on the lips, and then on the cheeks, before returning to the game, but Liam is so busy staring at Theo in amazement that he doesn’t realise Theo killed him until the chimera turns towards him and says : 

“Sorry, _boo_ , but I just shot you in the head.” 

Liam hits him in the shoulder as Theo bursts out laughing, and they start fighting lightly like children until they’re both on the floor laughing breathlessly. 

“Seriously” Liam says after they calmed down a little. “Do you want me to buy you flowers ?”

Theo stares at the ceiling and stays silent, looking like he’s thinking about it. 

“No” He finally answers. “I don’t care about flowers. I want you. I don’t want you, us, to pretend to be something we’re not.” 

Liam props himself on one eyebrow to look at him. “What ?” He says, pretending to be offended. “You’re saying that I’m not romantic ?”

Theo laughs. “Oh, pup” he says, placing a hand on Liam’s torso. “You know well that you’re not.” 

Liam sticks his tongue out at him and pushes him away, before standing up, but Theo grabs his ankle and makes him fall on the ground again next to him.

”lay down with me for a while” Theo murmurs to him, his green eyes bearing a strange softness. 

Liam looks at him and smiles, before cuddling against him. 

“People are going to think I’ve got a thing with the floor.” He lets out. 

Theo laughs. “Brett already knows”

”what ?” Liam exclaims. “How-how do you know ?”

”he texted me, what do you think ?” Theo answers. “He was so proud about it. I thought about getting him a present. You know, as a reward.” 

Liam snorts, but his mind tells ”told you he’d want to do that”

”You do realise you were thinking about getting him a reward for almost killing your boyfriend, right ?” He asks. 

Theo’s eyes sparkle, and Liam melts in.

”Sorry, not sorry, boyfriend” Theo answers, quickly pecking him on the lips, before laying down again. He puts his hand on Liam’s hair, running his fingers through it, and Liam purrs in delight. 

“You’re a werekitten” Theo whispers. 

Liam laughs. 

“Hey” he suddenly says. “Lets go on a date.” 

Theo turns to look at him. 

“You’re saying that as if we didn’t already go to dates.”  He points out. 

“No, I mean, like dates normal people do. You know. Movies, or restaurant or I don’t know, a club.” 

Theo frowns. “But we’re not normal people.”

”no we’re not.” Liam agrees. “We’re exceptional people. So lets go on date normal people go to to make it exceptional so they’ll realise their dates are lame compared to ours and they’ll be jealous.”  

Theo grins. “I can’t believe you. You know you are too perfect, right ?”

”You’re too sweet, _baby_ ” Liam mocks. 

“Alright. Lets go on a normal date to make people jealous of us.” 

 

Turns out, they totally suck at normal dates. But they both laugh and they’re both happy and they’re both warm. 

 

v. Until he goes with Scott in Los Angeles to track down the last hunters. 

It goes well, really. But Liam is sad because Theo isn’t here, and because he feels cold and Theo doesn’t text him much. When Liam asked him if was okay, he said it was, and Liam feels even more sad because if he’s fine that means he doesn’t feel cold, right ? 

He shouldn't have come with Scott. Or at least he should’ve brought Theo with him. 

He feels colder than he’s even had before when he returns home. But he’s happy, because he’s finally back and that means he’ll get to have Theo for all himself since his parents are on a trip. 

“Theo ?” He calls. No one answers him. It makes him frown. There’s no heartbeat in the house. Maybe Theo went on a walk ? But that’s odd, he wouldn’t, he should be waiting for him, Liam had sent him a message saying he was going back. 

He climbs the stairs, walks in the corridor, and then opens the door of his room. His fingers are numb, and he’s shuvering a little, but that’s okay, as soon as he’ll have Theo everything will be back to normal and he’ll feel warm again. 

What he sees in his room makes him completely freeze. 

Theo is laying on the floor, still, eyes closed. Liam could think he’s just sleeping (it somehow became their thing, laying down on the ground) if he didn’t hear any heartbeat, if there wasn’t Theo’s blue lips. 

His knees give up under him and he falls into them. He feels like somehow is ripping his heart out of his ribcage. Like somehow put ten bullets and arrows in his body and keeps him alive just so he can feel the pain and suffer. 

He wants to scream, but instead he’s reduced to a mess of “no, no, no, no, no, no, please, no, no, no”. He scrambles towards Theo, his shaky fingers brushing Theo’s pale, cold, beautiful face... 

It feels like his lungs are pierced, and he can’t breathe. He can’t inhale properly, as if something has intoxicating him. He shakes Theo a little, because no, no fucking way, Theo can’t be... he can’t be... 

He’s just cold. That must be it, Theo’s just cold, and he needs Liam’s warmth. He needs to... he needs to...

Blinded by his tears and by the pain, he curls up on Theo, holding him tight, trying to get him back to life by warming him. He tries to, he doesn’t the fuck how,  but he thinks hard about it, about infusing warmth in Theo’s body. 

Minutes pass. Or maybe it’s hours, or days, he doesn’t know.

But Theo doesn’t move. His heart doesn’t beat again, his eyes doesn’t open. 

Nothing happens. 

So Liam sobs, and cries and sobs and lets his pain fill the room and the house and everything. He feels hollow, empty on the inside, his sadness being the only thing echoing in his body, in his head, in his mind. 

He sobs. And he sobs. And he sobs. He turns into them, into tears and pain. 

It’s his fault. It’s always been his fault. He got kicket out of Devenford School by his fault, Hayden left by his fault, he almost killed Scott by his fault, and now... and now... 

He lost Theo by his fault. 

And he’ll never feel warm again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see, part two is posted ! Sorry it took me so long, I had exams and I couldn’t find the time to post.   
> Anyway, I added fluff because there was a cruel lack of it in part one. I wanted to write about other moments between Liam and Theo different than the ones I wrote about in part 1, so I really hope you enjoyed it !  
> And again... sorry for this awful end :’(   
> Comments are appreciated ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I'm such a HORRIBLE person and I'm sorry about this HORRIBLE ending.  
> Also, if I made any mistakes about asexuality, I'm sorry about it and please correct me  
> This story took me DAYYYS to write seriously (also because I was in Madrid and I spent all day visiting but) I loved to write it ^^  
> Follow me on tumblr : https://itscrxnknwt.tumblr.com


End file.
